Ryding Into Action: PAW Patrol Pup Origins
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: Backstories of the new PAW Patrol members. Connected to my series: Ryding Into Action.


**The origins of the new members of the _PAW Patrol._**

* * *

 _01.5: Alex_

Alex got the construction crew to get to work right away on rebuilding the Lookout. He'd been in the Lookout only once, but he remembered every detail of the floors as though he'd been there hundreds of times. Rubble and a Pitbull pup named Rover were excited to help. Rubble was now a foreman, and he was training Rover to use his old rig. They also called Rocky in for help. He came over with a puppy who looked like him, named Rolly.

Together, they all worked together and rebuilt the Lookout. Alex explained everything that Ryder's message said.

"But, I don't really know what I'm doing." Alex admitted, sitting down with the dogs and their pups as they got ready for lunch.

"Don't worry Alex." Rubble encouraged before taking a bite of his kibble. "You'll get the hang of it."

"And we'll be right there with you." Rocky said. "No job is too big, no pup is too small."

Rover looked over at Alex, kibble all over her face. "Why were we doing this again?" She asked, wiping her face.

"We're doing this because Adventure Bay needs the PAW Patrol." Alex said. He took a bite of the sandwhich in his lunch that his grandfather made for him. "And we'll come back stronger than ever." He got howls of agreement from Rocky and Rubble. Yes, he was doing this right. He would follow in Ryder's footsteps, make him proud.

* * *

 _02.5: Copper_

Chase was pacing back and forth, waiting for news about his pups. She wasn't his life long mate, it had just happened. And so did the car crash. No, don't think about that. Don't think about it! The owner of the female dog, a teenage girl, was waiting there as well.

"Chase. Monica." It was Katie, who expanded her practice to not only a groomer but a vet as well. She looked upset. "She didn't... I'm so sorry."

Chase started to whimper. Oh god. It was his fault. Monica began to cry.

"But.. Two of the pups did." This gave hope to them both as they looked at Katie's face with teary eyes.

They were brought out, one male who had Chase's colors, and another who had the colors of her mother which were Chase's colors inverted.

Chase looked at Monica. "I may be their father, but you get to decide. Vanilla was your dog."

Monica took the boy. "I'll take this one." She said, holding the small puppy close to give it warmth. "I think I'll call him CJ, short for Chase Jr."

Chase turned from his son to the girl pup in Katie's arms. "Hello Copper."

Copper and CJ grew up, Copper becoming a police dog in training and CJ being a house dog. They got along, and they loved their dad. Following in their parents pawsteps.

* * *

 _03.5: Medic_

Marshall sighed, looking at his daughter. "Medic, your not supposed to wrap yourself up." He began to unwrap Medic. "Your supposed to wrap up the training dummy." He said around the guaze before he began to use the guaze to wrap the dummy so that Medic could se how it was done. "Do it agian."

"Oh." Medic looked downcast. She'd messed up again. She hated dissapointing her dad, because he always got like this. She procedded to do the whole exercize over again. She checked the dummy for breathing, assessed the wounds, and began to wrap the dummy up again.

"Good." Marshall said, sitting up to watch. "Let's go start rescue training."

Medic sighed. "Okay." She wished her father would smile, be a goof like the stories her uncle Chase had told her. But she knew this was never going to happen, after the death of Ryder, their handler, leader and friend, he had changed. Being strict, litterally barking orders to the firemen on rescues and being strict with her. She was the one her father decided to keep.

Her older sisters; Guazel, Amber and Spotty, and brothers, Spotter, Spring and Clamp all were better suited for this than she was. But, Marshall said that in her, he saw a hidden potential to do great things.

* * *

 _04.5: Cloud_

"Your doing good Cloud." Skye said, looking at Cloud as he got out of the flight simulator.

Cloud smiled up at Skye with his tail wagging. "Ya think so?"

Skye nodded, her tail wagging as well. "Yes. Come on, let's take to the sky."

Cloud followed her, step for step. They made their way to the flight pads. Cloud was a stray, brought in from the rain, Skye taking him in and raising him as her own.

* * *

 _05.5: Rolly_

Rolly loved being a recycle dog with her father. It felt really good helping out the enviroment and contributing to the family business. Her mother had been a purebred golden retriever. She was dropped off in front of the recycling place, for looking so much like her father. A mutt. Rocky gave her love, raised her, and that was how he knew she was going to make it in the world. It was because of her, and a person who Rolly had never heard of, that Rocky over came his fears.

"How about these dad?" Rolly asked, showing her father a pipe from a box.

Rocky hummed, looking at them. Good find. Toss'em in the truck, we'll fix'em up later." Rocky laughed, watching Rolly walk to the truck and toss the pipes inside. She's going to make it out there.

* * *

 _06.5: Rover_

Rubble had found her digging in the trash cans at the worksight. He would feed her his food, sneak her in so she could watch him as he worked, gain some skills. Soon he got her a job as his trainee, eventually adopting her as his daughter.

In three years, she learned how to drive Rubble's rig; both the bulldozer and crane. Soon, she was driving it as Rubble was overseeing the safety of the operations after being promoted to foreman.

* * *

07.5: Zippo. in training/pup partner of Zuma (male)

"That was totally sick!" Zippo looked over at his trainer, getting back on his boogie board.

"That was totally stupid." Zuma said, having grown out of his speech impediment two years ago after Ryder. "You don't go onto the top of a wave on a boogie board, of all things, with more kibble in your stomach than sense in your head!"

Zippo sighed. "Sorry, Zuma. I just wanted to see how everything looked on top of the wave." They were currently stationed in Miami for some down time.

"Come on, let's get back to shore." Zuma said with a smile. "There's a choice spot with our names on it where the sun is hitting the sand just right."

* * *

 _09.5: Rainer_

He was born in a basket, he was his two sisters. Their mother's soft laughter was the first thing he remembered, and her gentle kisses as well. As they grew, they learned things from their mother like bone burying and smells and sounds. From their uncle Jake, they learned to 'be cool' with a lot of situations. They lived a happy life, until one day a man with a black husky appeared, his appearance made Everest tuck them into a hollow tree. The pups snuck out of the hollow to listen.

"- these are my pups! My pups!" Everest sounded like she had been crying. "Please! You can't just take them!" She looked at the large husky. "Shadow, please! Please don't take them!"

Shadow sighed. "It isn't my choice, Everest. My human wants to take them. We're down two sled dogs, and my human is desperate for team members."

"But being on a sled team at their age?! Shadow, is he mad!?" Everest asked before she shook her head. "Shadow.. I.."

"I know." Shadow leaned against Everest. "I know, liver lips." Shadow licked her tears away. "I'll talk to him, okay?"

Everest nodded, sniffing. "Thank you, Shadow."

"Come on, let's go Eve." Shadow said softly, gently guiding her to Jake and the mystery man.

"Why was that man trying to take us?" The light purple pup named Elbrus asked. She was the oldest, named after a mountain top in Russia.

"I don't know." Helen said. "But mommy wouldn't cry unless it was serious."

Rainer nodded, looking after where the two adult huskies walked. Fear was brewing in his belly. And he didn't like it.

"I'm not about to let you take them. Their going to be trained as rescue dogs." Everest said. "That was the deal!"

The man shook his head. "Look, I'm super desperate for dogs on my team. Please, just two of them."

"Jack, I can tell you, first hand, that these pups will see storms of snow and ice, and they will cower and cry for their mother." Shadow said. "Please, think of what it will do to them."

Jack sighed. "Alright. Alright." You win."

"I can set you dudes up with a ski cabin for the night." Jake offered.

Jack nodded with a smile. "That's generous of you. I'll take you up on that. Just for the night though. We have a plane to catch in the morning."

Shadow woke up to hearing his travel kennel being locked. "Jack!" He looked through the bars to see his friend dressed completely and a small travel cage with him.

"Sorry, old boy." Jack said, turning to face him. "But I need those pups, and I'm afraid that you'll just be in the way." He opened the door. "So, I'm going to be taking all three of them, and leaving you here as a consolation to your mate." He closed the door as Shadow started barking.

Rainier slept under the furnace that night, it was too small for a human to reach. He tried to get his siblings to sleep under it, but it was to no avail. They slept in their basket. Jake and Everest were out for a walk, so the cabin was left unlocked. A poor choice.

The human that entered the cabin, closed the door. Rainier woke to the sound, the thick and heavy unfamiliar boots frightened him. He was hidden, but his siblings were in full view.

"Oh puppies.." The voice said, it was the man from earlier that day. "It's time to play!" Helen was the first one to be grabbed and shoved into the cage, which was turned on it's side so she couldn't escape.

Elbrus jumped up and bit the man, who grabbed her and shook her before shoving her into the cage. "Run Rainier! Run!" She yelled from the cage.

Rainier darted from under the furnace, only to be grabbed by the scruff of his neck. He was pulled so he was face to face with the man. He was so scared he wet himself, all over the man's face.

"My eyes!" Jack exclaimed as he dropped Rainier.

The pup landed on his feet and ran to the open window, climbing over the boxes and jumping out. He screamed for Jake and his mother. He caught up to them as they were walking to their cabin from the one the black husky shared with the man, with the husky.

"Rainier what happened?" Everest asked, licking the pups head.

"A mean man put Elbrus and Helen in a cage!"

"Damn it Jack!" Shadow ran to the cabin, looking inside. The basket was empty, urine was on the floor. He took them.

"No!" Everest shrieked, seeing her girls were gone. "No!"

That night was filled with howls of sorrow and anguish, and names of the two pups being screamed to the heavens above. But they were gone. Long gone.

That night, Rainier gained a father, but he lost his two sisters. And he never saw them again.

* * *

 _10.5: Tracer_

Tracker had looked at the puppies that his sister had given birth to, before looking back over to her. "You want me to what?" He asked, again.

"I want you to name one, and when it gets old enough, take it with you and train it to be an explorer." She said, once more.

Tracker nodded, looking down at the pups. He looked at a pure black chiuaua. Yes, this one. "That one, I'll take her."

His sister nodded. "Alright. And what will you name her?"

"Hmm.. Tracer." Tracker said. He laughed softly. "Cause she'll be a great explorer.


End file.
